Beautiful Disaster
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: Quinn Fabray is in love with Rachel Berry. She sang Rachel Berry a song. Simple, but read if you want.    Rated T for language. One-shot. I'm bad at summaries, sorry.


**This is a super old one shot. I found it when I went through my documents. Just thought I might post it. **

**I used the song Beautiful Disaster by Jon Mclaughlin, listen to it, it's beautiful.**

**I won't be posting anything for a month because exactly next month, my big exam. So yeah... sorry guys!**

**Any grammar, spelling mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, seriously, i'm poor.**

* * *

><p>Sam walked towards his girlfriend who stood up next to her locker. She didn't see him walking towards her, she's thinking about something.<p>

"Hey," Sam greeted warmly, smiling. Quinn looked up at him but she say nothing; she just stood there looking at Sam with unreadable expression.

"I called you last night, you didn't pick up?"It wasn't meant to be a questions, it just slipped away from his mouth.

"I fell asleep," she simply said.

"At 8?"

"I was really tired okay?"

"What did you do that cause you to fell asleep at 8?"

"Look what's with the questions?" she asked him back, now with an annoy expression.

Sam sighed and looked down at his girlfriend. She's been like this since… he does not know, one day she's all over him and next thing you know she can't even look at you in the eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. Eyes teary, okay what the hell he thought.

"Quinn, what happen? We're supposed to talk to each other like other couples do, heck I even gave you a promise ring remember?" he looked down at her ring finger. Still there, he sighed of relief.

"Look Sam, I'm not in the mood okay?" she said looking behind him, her hazel eyes glittering like a little kid with candy on both of their hands. He didn't bother to look behind him as he too busy trying to talk to his girlfriend.

"Are you… you know… on your month?" She didn't reply instead she just kept looking whatever she's looking behind him. The bell rang to remind the students the class has started. The bell startled her.

"Okay I'll meet you at the choir room and we'll talk about this okay?" he asked, full of hope. Quinn nodded and walked away. That's good right? She didn't say no, a nod is good… right?

* * *

><p>Its English class and Sam sat there thinking of anything he can think of because honestly? He can't understand the teacher. He thought about Avatar, his favorite movie, Navi the Avatar character, what the canteen lady cooking, he also thought about a certain blond with beautiful hazel eyes who seems to be avoiding him.<p>

What the hell did he do this time? He didn't push her for sex… not as frequent as he used to anyways but he's guy and guy have need. And his girl won't even look at him. I mean come on he's everything girls want in a guy, hot, athletic, great kisser and shit. Is it because he tries to get on second base with her last week? Oh come on! He already apologize and she slapped his head anyways, doesn't that mean she forgive him? Guess not. Girls are confusing. Maybe he should like sing her a song like Finn did to Rachel? Chick digs that right? As lame as it sounds, Rachel did kissed Finn in front of the whole Glee club.

"Mr Evans?" he looked up, the teacher looked at him. _Oh shit, Sam you so stupid, if you wanna day dream at least look like you understand what she was shitting about!_ He thought.

"Mr Evans?" She called again, louder.

"Yes?"

"Can you explain the class what I was teaching just now?" he swallowed his saliva.

"English?" the students laughed at this, he grinned. The teacher… well she doesn't look so happy.

"Please pay attention Mr Evans or I'll send you to the principal office. Understand?" he nodded.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked up to the girl in front her, clenching her jaw. The paper that was given to her was abandoned as her eyes never leaving the brunette.<p>

"Miss Berry?" The brunette looked up at the teacher.

"May you explain this to the class, please?" She nodded and explained whatever she was explaining, Quinn just stared at her. Santana seem to notice this and poked her ribs with her pencil. Quinn glared at her with her famous HBIC look.

"You're staring at Berry," The Latina simply said.

"I'm not, okay? Leave me alone." She snapped.

"What crawl on your ass this morning?" Santana said looking at the brunette in front of them.

"What you going to tell trouty mouth later?" Again Santana spoke up, the blonde look at her, clearly confuse.

"Oh come on, you can tell shit to anyone else, but you can't tell shit on me." The brunette sat back on her chair as the teacher thanked her.

"Whatever, stop being such a bitch and shut the fuck up Lopez,"

"I am a bitch. But at least I have the guts to tell the truth." Once again the Latina words made the blonde confused.

"I love Brittany, she knows it, and I know it." The Latina spoke up again.

"What's your point here?" The blonde asked. The Latina shrugged.

"She knows I love her, at least she knows," the brunette turned around and look at the blonde and the Latina with small smile.

"May I borrow a pencil please?" She asked, Quinn looked into the pair of brown eyes in front of her.

"You know that they invented a thing called pen Berry? Yeah use that." Santana said, smirking.

"If I may Santana," _oh no why the hell did I spoke up? Now she's going to ramble about a pen or something, shit Lopez._

"I do not like to use the liquid paper as it may cause my paper to look rather… messy. So on 4th grade I decided that I'll use the pencil to write first and then when I satisfied with my work, not that I ever not satisfied with my work… well maybe that one time at 3rd grade with my essay. But I think it's good, the teacher was just envy of my talent to write and gave me a B+. So anyways I may use the pen to re-write my work as it will look clean and nice."

"Why can't you ask like a normal person?" The Latina stared at her. Quinn too, but different kind of stared.

"Here." The blonde handed the brunette the pencil she was holding. The brunette smiled,

"Thank you Quinn, that's very nice of you." She smile again and turned around to continue her work.

Quinn smiled. Santana looked at her with disgust.

* * *

><p>Sam sat down on the plastic chair waiting for his girlfriend. He smiled when he spotted the blonde walking towards him.<p>

"Hey," he gestured her to sit down, she didn't.

"Can we sit with the others? With Kurt and Mercedes?" She asked.

"Why? We need to talk, Quinn."

"Then let's talk over there, it's not like you can't talk over there right?"

"Privately? I need to talk to you privately." She huffed and sat next to him.

"What is it that so important?"

"Look… what's up? You've been avoiding me. Is it because last week? I apologized didn't I?"

Before Quinn could answer, a brunette walk in. Both of the blonde looked up at this. The brunette sat down in front of them with Finn beside her.

"Okay everyone here? Good! Now let's talk about our theme this week shall we? Any suggestion?" Mr Shue said as he walked in with his… not so manly beg.

"Metallica." Mr Shue frowned at Puck and shook his head.

"Beyonce," Mercedes and Kurt suggested, Mr Shue shook his head again.

"I wanna sing Miley Cyrus, because I'm much better than her, I wanna sing Party In the USA," Brittany suggested.

"Come on guys you can do better than that!" The teacher said.

"I already said I'm much better than Miley… should I say much much better? This is confusing." Brittany whispered to Kurt who shushed her.

"Hey back off, don't shush her." Santana spoke up behind them. That seems to shut the fashionable boy.

"Mr Shue," Quinn spoke up.

"Can we do love song? Like any song that based on love."Quinn suggested, the teacher looked up at her with a big smile.

"Nice job Quinn, looks like we have our theme for this week!" The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Okay you guys may partner up or go solo and we'll start tomorrow."

"So about what I was going to say—"

"Look can we talk later? I need to think of a song." Sam looked at her with confused expression.

"You wanna do it?"

"Why not? I'm not here for free concert, I can sing too. You'll be playing the guitar." It sounded more like a demand so Sam just nodded.

"What song?"

"This," she took out her iPod.

"Hey Rach, let's be partner, we can sing together like we used to, what you say?" Finn asked the brunette next to him.

"I think that's a good idea Finn, but let just do a solo shall we? You have beautiful voice, you'll sound good alone."

"But—"

"I just don't wanna do any duet right now,"Finn only nodded.

"You guys have your songs?" Mr Shue asked

"YES!" Both Kurt and Mercedes yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry Mr Shue I was too busy thinking about my cat, last night I think he read my diary… again. I already wrote do not read but he read it anyways," Brittany said. Half of the Glee clubbers try not to laugh as a certain Latina glared at them.

"I'll be singing and Mike will dance," Tina said with a smiled as Mike pecked her cheek.

"I'm ready too, me and Artie will be singing a duet with both of us on guitar, it's gonna be epic!" Puck spoke up.

"I'm not gonna do anything. Not in the mood" Lauren said.

"I'm not wasting my time thinking what I should sing since the midget will get the solo anyways," Santana said, Rachel didn't bother to look at her.

"Me and Rachel will sing separately, Mr Shue." Finn said.

"Okay that leave us with Quinn and Sam," the teacher looked up at them.

"I'll be singing, he'll be playing the guitar." Mr Shue nodded.

"I think that's enough for today, you may all dismiss."

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, before Glee, Sam saw Quinn beside her locker, he walked to her. Hoping she finally will talk to him.<p>

"Hey Quinn,"

"Hey, we're late for Glee, let's go." Before she could walk away, Sam pushed her on her locker and kissed her lips. He let go after few seconds, with a big grin.

"What the hell was that Sam?" Sam frowned

"What do you mean? I just kissed you and you yelled at me? What the hell is up with you?"

"You can't just kiss someone without their permission."

"Since when does a boyfriend need a permission to kiss their girlfriend? Other girls would be happy if their boyfriend kisses them, hell other girl at this point in our relationship already had sex with their boyfriend."

"I'm not like other girls okay?"

"Okay I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But can we please talk? It's killing me Quinn, I-I lov—e you, Quinn."

Quinn closed her eyes and after she opened them, tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Oh shit what did I do?" Sam asked.

"Don't… don't say that."

"Why not? I do! I do Quinn, I care about you a lot, I'm sorry if I pushed you for sex it just slipped out from my mouth! But somehow I think that's not why you're mad at me, did I do something Quinn? Don't leave me hanging, please."

"I just don't okay?"

"Don't what?"

"I-I just,"

"Don't what Quinn?"

"I don't love you okay?" she said.

"W-what? Why?"

"I want to Sam, believe me, I do. I care about you Sam, I do care about you, but I can't just seem to love you like I love…" she looked behind him. Sam turned around and saw Finn and Rachel walking towards the choir room.

Finn. Oh god she's not over Finn. Of course she can't, he's popular and they dated way longer. But I'm much better looking than he is, I can play guitar, he play drum, that's kinda lame, anyone can play drum. I'm not that stupid, at least I got C-, and he looked like a giant for God sake.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sam." She said before she walked towards the choir room.

"Sam, Quinn, come on in we're about to start here." Mr Shue said.

They both sat down, Sam beside Mike and Quinn beside Mercedes. No one say a word.

"Okay who wanna go first?"

"Can I go first?"

"Of course Quinn," The blonde ignores the gasped from the others as she stood beside the piano and gave the music sheet to Brad.

_Hey I thought we're supposed to do this together. Why does she bring music sheet? I bet she knows this was coming. I bet she's going to sing this to Finn. Fuck! I'm so not playing the guitar._

The music filled the room.

**She loves her mama's lemonade,****  
><strong>**Hates the sound that goodbyes make.****  
><strong>**She prays one day she'll find someone to need her.****  
><strong>

_Wait she? Maybe she didn't want to change the lyrics?_

**She swears that there's no difference,****  
><strong>**Between the lies and compliments.****  
><strong>**It's all the same if everybody leaves her****.****  
><strong>

**And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,****  
><strong>**The pictures that she sees make her cry.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>

_Okay this is getting weird. Who does this song about?_

**And she would change everything, everything just ask her.****  
><strong>**Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster,****  
><strong>**And she just needs someone to take her home.**

Quinn finally looked up as she sang the chorus, her eyes were filled with tears that can't seem to drop.

**She's giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant,****  
><strong>**Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction.****  
><strong>**She never stays the same for long,****  
><strong>**Assuming that she'll get it wrong.****  
><strong>**Perfect only in her imperfections**

_Okay totally not about Finn._

**She's not a drama queen,****  
><strong>

**She doesn't want to feel this way, only seventeen but tired****  
><strong>

She smiled as she sang the first verse but after the second verse the smiled disappear.

**She would change everything for happy ever after.****  
><strong>**Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster,****  
><strong>

**But she just needs someone to take her home.**

**Cuz she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's ok.**

The glee clubbers were stunned nobody even move, it was like they just saw an angel fell from heaven.

**And she would change everything, everything just ask her.****  
><strong>**Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,**

**And she would change everything for happy ever after.****  
><strong>**Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,**

Mercedes and Kurt had tears in their eyes, Santana was confused, so am Sam, Brittany was smiling widely, Lauren was also smiling but not as bright as Britanny, but then again no one smile like Brittany. Artie, Mike, Puck and Finn all looked stunned. Rachel just... she just looked at Quinn, with mix emotions.

**But she just needs someone to take her home****  
><strong>**And she just needs someone to take her home.****  
><strong>

As the song ended, the glee clubbers did not do anything, that is before Britanny started to clapped and cheer for Quinn, the other glee clubbers followed her moves.

"That was amazing Quinn!" The teacher said. The blonde nodded and wiped her tears.

"Thank you," she said before she returned to her seat where Mercedes hugged her.

Rachel looked at her, not saying a thing. Quinn looked at Rachel back. They were staring at each other. Finn asked Rachel something causing Rachel to look away.

"Quinn can I talk to you?" Sam asked her.

"Okay," she sat next to Sam.

"That song," he started, trying to find words.

"That's for someone, and it's not Finn. It couldn't be Finn, even if you change the she to he, it still not about him," he rambled, Quinn started sweating.

"It's about a girl."

"And? I can't sing a song about a girl? It might be about me." Quinn answered.

"But... it's not. It's about... it's about..."

Suddendly something clicked on his mind. It was like a bricks was thrown to him, a knives stabbed him on the chest, and thousands of people ripped his heart out of him at the same time. It's not Finn. It's...

"Shit, Quinn?" was the only thing that left his mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"When? How?" was his questions.

"I don't know.. it just happened, please don't tell anyone, please."

He wanted to laughed and scream. He just wanna run away from here. But instead he just nodded.

As much as it hurts him, he just can't do anything. You can control your body, your mind but you can't control your feelings. He smiled and she walked towards her seat.

"That's a good way of telling," Santana sat next to her. She looked up at the Latina with a sad smiled.

"At least she might have clues now," She continued.

"At least she knows how you feel."

Quinn nodded as she watched Rachel staring at her before she followed Finn.

She always pick him.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>The End ;( <strong>

**I always hurt Quinn, i don't know why. I love her though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
